


Pancakes and Secrets

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: A morning of pancakes and orange juice turns into a confession ring.





	Pancakes and Secrets

“Morn’, Bobby!” Dean greets as the elder man walked into his kitchen. Dean hands over a plate of sausages and waffles before turning back to the stove and flipping over another pancake.

“You’re awake early.” Bobby comments as he takes the plate from Dean’s hands and sits at the table. “Where’s Sam?”

“Still in bed.” Dean answered as he plopped a few pancakes onto a new plate by his elbow. “Had a long night.”

“Nightmares?” Bobby asks around a mouthful of breakfast meat.

Dean nods and checks the time on his watch before walking over to the staircase and hollers up to Sam. “C’mon babe! Breakfast is getting cold!” He completely misses the look of confused shock on his uncle’s face as he turns back to resume cooking.

“”M coming!” Sam answers after a minute. A moment later, Sam’s frame was seen in the threshold of the room. Quickly, he walks over to Dean and grabs the plate of food from him before settling across from Bobby. “Morn’, Bobby!” Sam beams at the elder man.

“Morn’...” Bobby answers slowly, looking from Sam and Dean in rapid succession.

“What’s wrong, Bobby?” Sam asks, motioning to his plate of food. “Something wrong with the food?”

“Dean, Sam, what’s going on?” Bobby blinks as he leaned back in the chair. “Is there something you ain’t tellin’ me?”

Dean stalls for a second before exchanging a look with his younger blood. “Bobby...”

“Look, I don’t want to hear anything.” Bobby cuts Dean off quickly. “Whatever you do behind closed doors, that’s your business.”

“Bobby...” Sam looks half relieved, half terrified

“I don’t need to hear anything.” Bobby shakes his head. “John messed you boys up in ways I can’t imagine. You’re still my boys.”

“Thank you, Bobby.” Dean lets out a breath as he finally finishes cooking the food and sits besides his brother with a plate of his own.

  
  
  


 


End file.
